The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising Cyclosporin, a drug which is substantially non-soluble in water.
The Cyclosporins comprise a class of structurally distinctive, cyclic, poly-N-Methylated undecapeptides, commonly possessing pharmacological, in particular immunosuppressive, anti-inflammatory and/or anti-parasitic (in particular anti-protozoal, e.g. anti-malarial) activity. The first of the Cyclosporins to be isolated was the naturally occurring fungal metabolite Ciclosporin or Cyclosporine, also known as cyclosporin A and commercially available under the Registered Trademark SANDIMMUN(copyright).
Cyclosporin is sparingly soluble in water, but dissolves readily in organic solvents, such as methanol, chloroform and the like. Due to its limited solubility in water, the bioavailability of orally administered cyclosporin is extremely low and may be highly dependent on the condition of the patient. Accordingly, it is very difficult to retain an effective therapeutic concentration. Cyclosporin can thus be formulated into a preparation for oral administration only with great difficulty. Accordingly, numerous studies have been extensively conducted to find a cyclosporin preparation effective for oral administration, that is, a preparation which provides both uniform dosage and bioavailability of the active component.
In the prior art preparations of cyclosporin suitable for oral administration, sparingly water-soluble cyclosporin has been usually formulated in the form of an emulsion by combining cyclosporin with a surfactant, an oil and a co-surfactant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,307 discloses a liquid formulation of cyclosporin that includes at least one of the following components: (a) a transesterification product of a natural or hydrogenated vegetable oil and a polyalkylene polyol; (b) a saturated fatty acid triglyceride; or (c) a mono- or diglyceride. Component (a) is formed by the transesterification of a triglyceride, e.g., a triglycerides from a vegetable oil, with polyethylene glycol. Component (b) may be obtained by esterifying a triglyceride with saturated fatty acid while component (c) is a mono- or di-glyceride, or a mono- or di-fatty acid glyceride. In these prior art formulations, it is preferred that ethanol be further used as a solubilizing agent. However, since this liquid formulation is administered as an aqueous solution, it is both inconvenient and difficult to administer in an uniform dosage as a result of its limited solubility in water.
In order to mitigate the inconvenience of diluting a cyclosporin liquid composition with water prior to oral administration, a liquid composition has been formulated into a soft capsule preparation, which is now commercially available as SANDIMMUN(copyright). In this preparation, the cyclosporin soft capsule contains a large amount of ethanol as a cosurfactant in order to solubilize the cyclosporin. However, since ethanol permeates the gelatin shell of the capsule and is volatile even at normal temperatures, the constitutional ratio of the contents of the soft capsules may greatly vary during storage. The resulting reduced ethanol content may in turn result in crystallization of the cyclosporin and thus results in a significant variation in the bioavailability of cyclosporin. The variation in cyclosporin concentration in this formulation makes it quite difficult to determine the dosage needed to provide a desired therapeutic effect.
Belgian Patent No. 895,724, which relates to the use of Cyclosporin in the treatment of multiple sclerosis, also describes two oral formulations suitable for the administration of this particular compound. Both of these are based on the commercial Cyclosporin (SANDIMMUN(copyright)) drink-solution, with adaption to suit the particular cyclosporin active ingredient. The first comprises 5-10% Cyclosporin, 10-12% ethanol, 30-40% MAISINE(copyright), about 4% CREMOPHORE(copyright) and 51-30% LABRAFIL(copyright). This corresponds to the composition of the liquid oral formulation of SANDIMMUN(copyright), but with the replacement of the natural vegetable oil component with MAISINE(copyright) and the introduction of a minor percentage of the tenside CREMOPHORE(copyright). MAISINE(copyright) is a trans-esterification product of corn oil with glycerol. The ratio of Cyclosporin: tenside in the disclosed composition is 1:0.4-0.8. Inasmuch as ethanol is a key component of the formulation, it does not make any suggestion to replace ethanol as co-solvent/cosurfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,625 discloses cyclosporin in association with a hydrophilic phase, lipophilic phase and a surfactant. The hydrophilic phase comprises 1,2-propylene glycol or R1xe2x80x94[Oxe2x80x94(CH2)x]xe2x80x94OR2, where R1 is alkyl containing 1-5 carbon atoms or tetrahydrofuryl, R2 is hydrogen, alkyl containing 1-5 carbon atoms or tetrahydrofurfuryl and x is 1-6. Such ethers are commercially available under the trade name of Transcutol and Glycofurol; in addition, it may contain C1-5 alkanols, such as ethanols.
However, the use of ethanol as well as other hydrophilic solvents such as 1,2-propylene glycol or liquid polyethylene glycols in these sorts of systems creates several problems. Since ethanol permeates the gelatin shell of the capsule and is volatile, even at room temperature, the constitutional ratio of the contents of the soft capsules may greatly vary during storage. The resulting reduced ethanol content may in turn result in crystallization of the cyclosporin, and this results in a significant variation in the bioavailability of cyclosporin when administered to an animal. The variation in cyclosporin concentrate in these types of formulations makes it quite difficult to determine the dosage needed to provide a desired therapeutic effect. Moreover, when solvents such as ethanol, 1,2-propylene glycol and liquid polyethylene glycols are utilized in gelatin capsules, these solvents have a tendency to absorb moisture, thereby rendering brittle the shell walls, especially those in hard gelatin capsules, and thereby resulting in leakage of the contents of the capsules during storage or shipment. Moreover, one of the biggest drawbacks using hydrophilic components, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,625, has been the potential of reprecipitation of the drug from the formulation when it comes into contact with aqueous systems, such as in the stomach or intestine after ingestion by the mammal.
Moreover, the complexity of the ternary formulations as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,625 makes them costly and difficult to manufacture. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,625 suggests the use of solvents such as Glycofurol and Transcutol which are restricted for pharmaceutical use by several regulatory agencies worldwide, including the FDA, because they are not considered xe2x80x9cGenerally Recognized As Safexe2x80x9d (GRAS) for oral use. Further, with hydrophilic solvents there is always an added risk of precipitation of the cyclosporin on exposure to gastrointestinal fluids in vivo, thereby further affecting bioavailability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,076 discloses the use of GLA (gamma linoleic acid) and DGLA (dihomogammalinolenic acid) and their derivatives as active components in pharmaceutical compositions to counter the adverse side effects of cyclosporin, such as nephrotoxicity and renal side effects. It, however, does not teach or even recognize the use of the lipophilic materials for enhancing the solubility, bioavailability, emulsion or microemulsion capability.
A couple of very recent patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,759,997 and 5,858,401, disclose the use of a mixture of mono-, di- and triglycerides as a carrier for cyclosporin formulations. The formulations therein do not contain a hydrophilic component, such as alcohol, propylene glycol, and the like. However, the formulation therein has several drawbacks. For example, some of the problems encountered with these formulations include the limited solubility of cyclosporin therein. As a result, the size of the capsules necessary to accommodate the required dose, e.g., 100 mg, is very large. This causes a major inconvenience to the patient, resulting in a larger pill or capsule, thereby making it more difficult for the patient to swallow the same. This, in turn, tends to minimize compliance by the patients who have to take multiple capsules per day.
Furthermore, in addition, the stability of this formulation, especially those having a high monoglyceride content when used in hard gelatin capsules, is extremely limited; monoglycerides have a tendency to make the gelatin shells brittle, causing leakage of the contents of such capsules.
It is apparent that there is a need to prepare formulations of cyclosporins which minimize the number of components that are to be administered to the patient. There is also a need to prepare formulations of cyclosporins which provide higher drug loading, and therefore need smaller size capsules, use components considered as GRAS and offer advantageous formulation stabilities, desirable pharmokinetics and bioavailability and ease of manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, it is now surprisingly been found that pharmaceutical compositions comprising cyclosporins can be prepared which can overcome the difficulty in dosing and patient compliance/acceptability encountered in the art as discussed above. More specifically, it has been found that the use of a specific lipophilic carrier comprising esters of propylene glycol with C6-C18 fatty acids containing at least about 60% by weight monoesters based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester in conjunction with a non-ionic surfactant overcomes the problems described hereinabove. No one heretofore utilized or realized the advantages of this specific carrier in combination with cyclosporins. Unlike the composition of the prior art containing mono-, di- or triglycerides of vegetable oils, the propylene glycol esters of fatty acids containing levels of monoester indicated hereinabove are more compatible with oral dosage forms, such as those involving gelatin capsules.
It has been found that by employing the above defined carrier, it is possible to obtain lipid-based formulations which do not require any additional solvent or co-solvent, such as alcohol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, etc., and therefore, problems associated with these hydropilic components or solvents mentioned hereinabove are eliminated. Thus, the compositions of the present invention are more stable than those compositions associated with hydrophilic components, such as alcohols.
Due to the greater solubility of Cyclosporin in the carrier of the present invention, the size of the capsule for the delivery of unit doses of the cyclosporin is reduced, providing greater patient acceptance and compliance. Moreover, if the oral dosage form is a capsule, there is an excellent compatibility of the propylene glycol ester having at least 60% by weight monoesters of C6-C18 fatty acids bases on the total weight of the ester with a hard or soft shell gelatin capsule or with a non-gelatin capsule, thereby preventing brittleness and leakage of the formulation during storage. Furthermore, the present composition of cyclosporin forms a microemulsion upon exposure to aqueous fluid (water, e.g., the g.i. tract) which will provide higher and uniform bioavailability. This characteristic will further help reduce the intra- and intersubject variability associated with the absorption of cyclosporin, as well as minimize the effect of food on the absorption and bioavailability thereof in mammals.
The present invention is directed to a pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically effective amount of cyclosporin in association with a carrier, said carrier comprising a mixture of (a) a propylene glycol ester of C6-C18 fatty acids having at least about 60% by weight monoesters based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester, said propylene glycol ester being present in an amount sufficient to solubilize the cyclosporin, and (b) a non-ionic surfactant, said surfactant being present in an amount sufficient to form a microemulsion with the cyclosporin and propylene glycol ester when in contact with an aqueous medium, especially those found in mammals.
The present invention is also directed to the pharmaceutically acceptable carrier described hereinabove. Furthermore, the present invention is also directed to a method of forming a microemulsion of a pharmaceutical composition in which cyclosporin is the active medicament, said method comprising (a) thoroughly mixing the cyclosporin with (i) a cyclosporin solubilizing effective amount of a propylene glycol ester of C6-C18 fatty acid with at least 60% by weight of monoester based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester; and (ii) a non-ionic surfactant having a HLB value greater than 10, said surfactant being present in sufficient amounts to form a microemulsion with the cyclosporin and said propylene glycol ester when brought in contact with an aqueous medium, and (b) contacting the product of (a) with an aqueous medium, e.g. water.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of enhancing the bioavailability of cyclosporin in a patient in need of drug therapy, said method comprising orally administering to said patient a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of cyclosporin in association with a carrier, said carrier comprising (a) a cyclosporin solubilizing effective amount of a propylene glycol ester of C6-C18 fatty acid with at least 60% by weight monoester based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester and (b) a non-ionic surfactant having a HLB value greater than 10, said surfactant being present in sufficient quantity to form a microemulsion with the cyclosporin and the propylene glycol ester when brought in contact with an aqueous medium. Moreover, the present invention is directed to a method of forming a pharmaceutical composition containing cyclosporin as the active therapeutic agent, which comprises thoroughly mixing cyclosporin with the carrier as defined herein, which when brought in contact with an aqueous medium forms a microemulsion.
The present inventions is also directed to a method of increasing the drug loading ability of cyclosporin in a pharmaceutical composition, said method comprising thoroughly mixing cyclosporin with (a) a cyclosporin solubilizing effective amount of a propylene glycol ester of C6-C18 fatty acid with at least about 60% by weight monoester based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester and (b) a non-ionic surfactant having a HLB value greater than 10, said surfactant being present in amounts sufficient to form a microemulsion with the cyclosporin and said propylene glycol ester when brought in contact with an aqueous medium.
The present invention is also directed to an improved process for treating a patient in need of cyclosporin therapy comprising administering to said patient the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention.
The term xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d is a term of art. As used, herein, the term xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d refers to the composition that transports the cyclosporin across the biological membrane or within a biological fluid. The carrier of the present invention comprises (a) the propylene glycol ester of C6-C18, fatty acid, having at least 60% by weight monoester, based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester (b) the surfactant and (c) optionally other adjuvants that normally are present in pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, as described hereinbelow.
As indicated hereinabove, an aspect of the present invention relates to a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier in association with cyclosporin in a pharmaceutical formulation. It is preferred that the formulation be used in oral dosage form, e.g., in hard or soft gelatin capsules (or capsules made of other materials such as starch, cellulose or its derivatives, and the like).
It is preferred that the cyclosporin pharmaceutical formulation is substantially free and more preferably completely free of ethanol and other hydrophilic components. It is also preferred that the cyclosporin pharmaceutical composition is substantially free and more preferably completely free of fatty acid triglycerides.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a Cyclosporin pharmaceutical formulation in the absence of a hydrophilic component, such as ethanol, and in the absence of fatty acid triglyceride in oral dosage form, e.g., in hard or soft gelatin capsules (or capsules made of other materials such as starch, cellulose or its derivatives, etc.) or in a parental preparation for intramuscular and intravenous administration.
As used herein, cyclosporin is a cyclic peptide compound. It exhibits, inter alia, immunosuppressive activity and anti-inflammatory activity. Various cyclosporins, such as cyclosporin A, B, C, D, G, M and the like can all be used as the cyclosporin component in the present invention. Cyclosporin A has the formula:
wherein MeBmt represents a N-methyl-(4R)-4-but-2E-en-1-yl-4-methyl-(L)-threonyl residue of the formula 
in which xe2x80x94xxe2x80x94y is CHxe2x95x90CH-(trans).
Since the original discovery of cyclosporin, a wide variety of naturally occurring cyclosporins have been isolated and identified and many further non-natural cyclosporins have been prepared by total- or semi-synthetic means or by the application of modified culture techniques. The class comprised by the cyclosporins is thus now substantial and includes, for example, the naturally occurring cyclosporins A through Z [c.f. Traber et al. 1, Helv. Chim. Acta. 60, 1247-1255 (1997); Traber et al. 2., Helv. Chim. Acta. 65 no. 162, 1655-1667 (1982); Kobel et al., Europ. J. Applied Microbiology and Biotechnology 14, 273-240 (1982); and von Warburg et al., Progress in Allergy, 38, 28-45. (1986).], as well as various non-natural cyclosporin derivatives and artificial or synthetic cyclosporins including the so called dihydro-cyclosporins [in which the moiety xe2x80x94xxe2x80x94y of the MeBmt residue above is saturated to give xxe2x80x94yxe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x94CH2]; derivatized cyclosporins (e.g. in which a further substituent is introduced at the xcex1-carbon atom of the sarcosyl residue at the 3-position of the cyclosporin molecule); cyclosporins in which the -MeBmt-residue is present in isomeric form (e.g. in which the configuration across positions 6xe2x80x2 and 7xe2x80x2 of the -MeBmt-residue is cis rather than trans); and cyclosporins wherein variant amino acids are incorporated at specific positions within the peptide sequence, employing e.g. the total synthetic method for the production of cyclosporins developed by R. Wengerxe2x80x94see e.g. Traber 1, Traber 2 and Kobel loc. cit., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,985, 4,210,581 and 4,220,641; European Patent Publication Nos. 0 034 567, 0 156 782 and 0 296 122; International Patent Publication No. WO 86/02080; Wenger 1, Transp. Proc. 15, Suppl. 1:2230 (1983); Wenger 2, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 24, 77 (1985); and Wenger 3, Process in the Chemistry of Organic Natural Products 50, 123 (1986), the contents of all of which are incorporated by reference.
The class comprised by the cyclosporins includes, for example, [Thr]2-, [Val]2-, [Nva]2- and [Nva]2-[Nva]5-Cyclosporin A (also known as cyclosporins C, D, G, and M respectively), [3xe2x80x2-0-acyl-MeBmt]1-Cyclosporin A (also known as cyclosporin A acetate), [Dihydro-MeBmt]1-[Val]2 cyclosporin A (also known as dihydrocyclosporin D), [(D) Fluoromethyl-Sar]3-Cyclosporin A), [(D)Ser]8-Cyclosporin A, [MeIle]11-Cyclosporin A, [(D)MeVal]11-Cyclosporin A (also known as cyclosporin H), [MeAla]6-Cyclosporin A, [(D)Pro]3-Cyclosporin A and so on.
[In accordance with now conventional nomenclature for cyclosporins, these are defined by reference to the structure of Cyclosporin A. This is done by first indicating the amino acid residues present which differ from those present in cyclosporin A (e.g. xe2x80x9c[(D)Pro]3xe2x80x9d to indicate that the cyclosporin in question has a -(D)Pro- rather than -Sar-residue at the 3-position) and then applying the term xe2x80x9cCyclosporin Axe2x80x9d to characterize remaining residues which are identical to those present in Cyclosporin A. Individual residues are numbered starting with the residue -MeBmt, dihydroMeBmt- or its equivalent in position 1.]
The preferred cyclosporin utilized in the present invention is cyclosporin A.
The cyclosporin is present in the present formulation in pharmaceutically effective amounts. Of course those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that the amounts of cyclosporin present in the composition will vary with the particular situation, including without limitation, the mode of administration, the size, age and condition of the subject and the like. Moreover, these effective amounts will be easily determined by the physician without an undue amount of experimentation. It is preferred that cyclosporin is present in an amount ranging between 5% and 40% by weight of the pharmaceutical composition. For example, when treating chronic inflammations or provoking an immunosuppressive effect, it is preferred that the daily dose ranges from about 3 mg/kg to about 50 mg/kg of body weight of the patient, e.g., mammal. It is more preferred that it is present in amounts ranging from about 5 to about 35% by weight of the pharmaceutical composition.
The second essential component of the present composition is the lipid, i.e., the propylene glycol esters of C6-C18 fatty acids with at least 60% by weight monoester based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester utilized. When using the term xe2x80x9cpropylene glycol esterxe2x80x9d herein, it is to be understood that it refers to this lipid, as defined hereinabove.
The term propylene glycol refers to 1,2-dihydroxypropane as well as 1,3-dihydroxypropane. The preferred propylene glycol is 1,2-dihydroxypropane.
The fatty acids of the propylene glycol ester utilized in the present invention contain C6-C18 carbon atoms. They may contain carbon-carbon double bonds. If a carbon-carbon double bond is present, it is preferred that it does not contain more than nine carbon-carbon double bond and more preferably no more than four carbon-carbon double bonds. If a carbon-carbon double bond is present, it is more preferred that the fatty acid contains 1, 2 or 3 carbon-carbon double bonds. The fatty acids utilized herein preferably have the formula RCOOH, wherein R is a hydrocarbyl group (group containing carbon and hydrogen atoms) containing 6-18 carbon atoms, which hydrocarbyl group is saturated. Although the fatty acid may be branched, it is preferred that a straight chain fatty acid is utilized.
Moreover, it is preferred that the fatty acid of the propylene glycol monoester contains 6-16 carbon atoms and more preferably 8-12 carbon atoms, and most preferably 8-10 carbon atoms, and even more preferably 8 or 10 carbon atoms. It is also preferred that the fatty acid contains an even number of carbon atoms. In the most preferred embodiments, the fatty acid of propylene glycol ester is a straight chain.
The second component, as indicated hereinabove, is a lipid fatty acid esterified product of propylene glycol containing at least about 60% monoester based on the total weight of propylene glycol ester, i.e., only one of the hydroxy groups is esterified. The term xe2x80x9cester of propylene glycol containing at least about 60% monoester by weightxe2x80x9d signifies that at least about 60% by weight up to a maximum of 100% of the esters formed in the esterification reaction is the monoester. Although the second component may contain any amount of monoester above the 60% level based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester, including 60%-100% inclusive, e.g. including at least 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 98%, 99% by weight, it is preferred that the propylene glycol ester contains at least about 70% by weight monoester, and most preferably at least about 90% by weight monoester. However, in a preferred embodiment, it contains at least about 95% by weight monoester and in another preferred embodiment, at least about 99% by weight monoester.
Although a mixture of fatty acids of C6-C18 may be used to be esterified to the propylene glycol, it is preferred that only one type of fatty acid be esterified to the propylene glycol.
The esters of propylene glycols used in the present invention are commercially available or are prepared by art-recognized techniques, e.g., by esterification of propylene glycol with fatty acids. Examples of propylene glycol esters useful in the present invention which are commercially available include propylene glycol monocaprylate, and the like. In the preferred embodiments, the monoester ranges from about 60% to 100% inclusive.
The propylene glycol esters of C6-C18 fatty acid with at least about 60% by weight of monoester, based on the total weight of propylene glycol ester of the fatty acids, are used as the lipids in the carrier. They help to solubilize the cyclosporin. The propylene glycol esters used in the present invention having at least 60% monoester content by weight will also be designated as the xe2x80x9ccyclosporin solubilizing agentxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clipidxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9csolubilizing agentxe2x80x9d and these terms will also be used to denote the propylene glycol monoester having at least 60% monoester.
Thus, in the composition of the present invention, it is preferred that the propylene glycol ester of C6-C18 fatty acid with at least about 60% by weight of monoester based on the total weight of propylene glycol ester be present in amounts sufficient to solubilize the cyclosporin. It is preferred that the weight ratio of cyclosporin to propylene glycol ester ranges from about 1:1 to about 1:500 and more preferably from about 1:1 to about 1:20 and even more preferably from about 1:2 to about 1:4. Most preferably, the weight ratio is about 1:2 or 1:3.
To maximally solubilize the cyclosporin, it is preferred that the lipophilicity of the cyclosporin solubilizing agent, and more specifically, the log of the octanol/saline partition coefficient of the solubilizing agent, i.e., the propylene glycol ester as defined herein, should be substantially identical with that of cyclosporin. More specifically, it is preferred that the octanol/saline partition coefficient of the lipid and cyclosporin is within about 2 log units.
When the propylene glycol ester containing at least about 60% by weight monoester based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester is present in the amounts indicated hereinabove, the solubility of the cyclosporin is enhanced. As a result, when the propylene glycol ester of C6-C18 fatty acids having at least about 60% by weight monoesters based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester is present in solubilizing effective amounts and is combined with an effective amount of the non-ionic surfactant and cyclosporin, in accordance with the present invention, a self emulsifying drug delivery system (SEDDS), as defined hereinbelow, is formed. A microemulsion is formed when the propylene glycol ester used in the present invention, the water soluble non-ionic surfactant and the cyclosporine are brought in contact with aqueous medium, e.g., g.i. fluids of mammals. Surprisingly, the present inventor has found that the propylene glycol ester of C6-C18 fatty acids with at least about 60% by weight monoester, based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester, provides drug solubility and co-surfactant properties essential to form the microemulsion when used in conjunction with the non-ionic water soluble surfactant and cyclosporin when the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention is brought in contact with aqueous medium,.e.g., g.i. fluids. The inventor has additionally surprisingly found that propylene glycol diesters of the corresponding fatty acids do not aid in solubilizing the cyclosporin. The present inventor has found that the presence of the propylene glycol ester, as defined herein not only provides the solubilization of the cyclosporin but also aids the SEDDS process.
The third essential component of the composition present is the water soluble non-ionic surfactant. It is preferred that the surfactant has a HLB (Hydrophilic Lipophilic Balance) greater than 10 and more preferably greater than 12 and most preferably greater than 14. The surfactant of the present pharmaceutical composition is capable of forming a stable microemulsion when it is brought into contact with an aqueous fluid, such as in the G.I. tract. Examples of the preferred surfactant according to the present invention include polyoxyethylene products of hydrogenated vegetable oils, polyethoxylated castor oils or polyethoxylated hydrogenated castor oil, polyoxyethylene-sorbitan-fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene castor oil derivatives and the like, for example, NIKKOL HCO-50(copyright), NIKKOL HCO-35(copyright), NIKKOL HCO-40(copyright), NIKKOL HCO-60(copyright) (from Nikko Chemicals Co. Ltd.); CREMOPHORE(copyright) (from BASF) such as CREMOPHORE RH40(copyright), CREMOPHORE RH60(copyright), CREMOPHORE EL(copyright), TWEENS (from ICI Chemicals) e.g., TWEEN 20(copyright), TWEEN 21(copyright), TWEEN 40(copyright), TWEEN 60(copyright), TWEEN 80(copyright), TWEEN 81(copyright), CREMOPHORE RH 410(copyright), CREMOPHORE RH 455(copyright) and the like.
The surfactant can be one surfactant or a combination of two or more surfactants having a HLB value greater than 10. It may include any of the above-mentioned surfactants alone or in a combination with two or more surfactants selected from the above list. In the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention, it is preferred that the propylene glycol ester of C6-C18 fatty acid with at least about 60% by weight of mono-ester based on the total weight of the propylene glycol ester and surfactant be used in a weight ratio ranging from about 1:1 to about 1:20and more preferably from about 1:1 to about 1:4 and most preferably about 1:1 or 1:2 or 1:3.
It is also preferred that the ratio of cyclosporin to surfactant ranges from about 1:1 to about 1:20 and more preferably from about 1:1 to about 1:4, and most preferably about 1:2 or about 1:3.
In the composition of the present invention, the three essential components are present preferably in the weight ratio of cyclosporin:propylene glycol ester:surfactant, respectively, from about 1:1-20:1-20, and more preferably from about 1:2-4:2-4.
In a preferred embodiment the surfactant is present in equal to or greater amounts by weight than the propylene glycol ester.
Additives normally utilized in the pharmaceutical arts can also be added to the pharmaceutical composition and especially the carrier or carrier system. These include thickening, granulating, dispersing, flavoring, coloring, and stabilizing agents, other excipients, such as anti-oxidants (e.g., xcex1-tocopherol, BHA, BHT, TBHQ and the like), preservatives (e.g., parabens), and the like.
The present pharmaceutical composition is prepared by uniformly and thoroughly mixing the cyclosporin, the solubilizing agent, and the surfactant together at room temperature or at slightly elevated temperature, such as temperatures up to about 60xc2x0 C. until a clear solution is obtained, and then the mixture is cooled to room temperature. The other additives indicated hereinabove are then thoroughly admixed therewith. In this preparation, cyclosporin remains in solution and does not crystallize or precipitate out.
An essential aspect of the pharmaceutical formulation of the present invention is that it forms a microemulsion, when brought into contact with water or an aqueous medium. The microemulsion thus formed is thermodynamically stable when it comes into contact with the water or aqueous medium, as in the G.I. fluids of mammals. However, until the present formulation comes in contact with an aqueous medium, it is not a microemulsion; instead, when the various components are mixed, it forms what in the art is known as a preconcentrate of an emulsion (SEDDS), i.e., microemulsion pre-concentrate, i.e., a system capable of forming microemulsion respectively, on contact with water or aqueous system.
The microemulsion consists of substantially uniform and spherical droplets dispersed in a continuous medium. It is substantially non-opaque, i.e., is transparent or opalescent. The average particle size of the droplets in the present microemulsion are submicron. It is preferred that the average particle size is less than about 200 nm, which explains the optical transparency. In a preferred embodiment, the average particle size is less than about 40 nm and more preferably less than about 20 nm. In an even more preferred embodiment, substantially all of the particles are less than about 40 nm and more preferably less than about 20 nm.
Thus, the preconcentrate (SEDDS) of the present invention, when brought in contact with aqueous medium, forms microemulsions and are ideal for oral delivery systems for lipophilic drugs, since they are homogeneous, thermodynamically stable, have uniform droplet sizes of and are optically clear. It is also preferred that the average particle size of the microemulsion formed in the present invention ranges from about 20 to about 40 nanometers.
By forming a microemulsion when in contact with aqueous medium, the present formulation minimizes and essentially eliminates the risk that the cyclosporin will precipitate or crystallize out of the aqueous dispersion, i.e., the microemulsion. In addition, it enhances the absorption of the cyclosporin into the mammal.
Thus, the present formulation not only increases the solubility of the cyclosporin in the pharmaceutical carrier, but also facilitates uniform absorption thereof in the treated mammal and enhances the bioavailability of the cyclosporin.
The present composition is useful as an immunosuppressive agent, in particular in relation to its application to recipients of organ transplants, e.g. heart, lung, combined heart-lung, liver, kidney, pancreatic, bone-marrow, skin and corneal transplants and in particular, allogenic organ transplants.
The cyclosporin pharmaceutical composition is also useful in treating various autoimmune diseases and inflammatory conditions, in particular inflammatory conditions with an aetiology including an autoimmune component such as arthritis (for example rheumatoid arthritis, arthritis chronica progrediente and arthritis deformans) and rheumatic diseases. Specific auto-immune diseases for which Cyclosporin therapy is useful include, inter alia, autoimmune hematological disorder (including e.g. hemolytic anaemia, aplastic anaemia, pure red cell anaemia and idiopathic thrombocytopaenia), systemic lupus erythematosus, polychondritis, sclerodoma, Wegener granulmatosis, dermatomyositis, chronic active hepatitis, myasthenia gravis, psoriasis, Steven-Johnson syndrome, idiopathic sprue, autoimmune inflammatory bowel disease (including e.g. ulcerative colitis and Crohn""s disease), endocrine opthalmopathy, Graves disease, sarcoidosis, multiple sclerosis, primary billiary cirrhosis, juvenile diabetes (diabetes mellitus type I), uveitis (anterior and posterior), keratoconjunctivitis sicca and vernal keratoconjunctivitis, interstitial lung fibrosis, psoriatic arthritis and lomerulonephritis (with and without nephrotic syndrome, e.g. including idiopathic, nephrotic syndrome or minimal change nephropathy).
Cyclosporin is also useful as an anti-parasitic, in particular as an anti-protozoal agent. It is also useful in the treatment of malaria, coccidiomycosis and schistosomiasis. It is also useful in cancer therapy, e.g. as an agent for reversing or abrogating resistance to the other anti-neoplastic or cytostatic therapy.
Compositions of the present invention are preferably administered to mammals, such as dog, cat, horse, pig, mice, rat and especially humans. It is preferred that the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are administered orally in capsule, tablet, liquid-oral, powder, or the like or liquid for parental composition for intramuscular or intravenous administration. In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides a composition in a form appropriate or adapted for oral administration, in particular, in oral unit dosage form, e.g., in the form of tablets, capsules, drink solutions or dry powder for reconstitution; or a sohxlet form prepared by standard techniques known in the art, such as by spray coating on deposition. Especially suitable unit dosage forms for oral administration include encapsulated forms, e.g., soft or hard gelatin encapsulated forms, which is the preferred oral dosage forms or capsules made from non-gelatin materials.
Oral unit dosage forms in accordance with the present invention will suitably comprise from 5 to 400 mg and more preferably from 20 to 300 mg, e.g., 25, 50 or 100, 150, 200, 250 and 300 mg of cyclosporin. The dosage of the drug and the number of times administered to the patient will vary depending on several factors, the age of the patient, the severity of the condition of the patient, past medical history, among other factors, and will be determined by the physician in his sound discretion without an undue amount of experimentation.
When the composition of the present invention is prepared in the form of a soft or hard capsule, the composition may be encapsulated in a gelatin shell which contains any conventional plasticizer. As the plasticizer which can be included in the gelatin capsule shell, one or more selected from the group consisting of glycerine, sorbitol, hexanetriol propylene carbonate, hexane glycol, sorbitans, tetrahydrofuryl alcohol ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, 1,3-trimethyl-2-imidazolidone, dimethylisosorbide, etc. can be used without any limitation. However, it should be understood that the plasticizer which can be used in the present invention is not restricted to those mentioned above.
Capsule preparation according to the present invention can be prepared in a conventional machine by encapsulating the resulting preconcentrates of the microemulsion of the present invention, e.g., the self-emulsifying pre-concentrate with or without the above-mentioned pharmaceutically acceptable additives.
Ethanol and other hydrophilic components are preferably substantially absent and even more preferably completely absent from the carrier of the present invention. Since ethanol is preferably not present, especially in amounts sufficient to solubilize the cyclosporin, there is less risk of precipitating or crystallizing cyclosporin in the pharmaceutical composition. If ethanol were present, and if it were present in the amounts usually found in cyclosporin pharmarceutical formulations described in the prior art, it would evaporate even when standing at room temperature, thereby causing possible crystallization and/or precipitation of the cyclosporin. The absence of ethanol in these amounts in the present formulation prevents possible crystallization and precipitation of the cyclosporin, thereby ensuring dosage uniformity, accurate blood levels of the cyclosporin and consistent therapeutic performance.
The present pharmaceutical composition has several advantageous properties. It is non-volatile and non-hygroscopic and has a high boiling point. It has excellent compatibility with both soft and hard gelatin shell capsules, as well as with the other dosage forms, thereby providing excellent storage stability. Additionally, it provides greater solubility with higher drug loading, thereby providing smaller capsule size per unit dose of cyclosporin and resulting in greater patient acceptance and compliance. Moreover, if the oral dosage form is a capsule, there is an excellent compatibility of the carrier of the present invention with hard or soft shell gelatin capsules, thereby preventing brittleness and leakage of the formulation during storage. Furthermore, the present pharmaceutical composition is a preconcentrate (SEDDS) which forms a microemulsion upon exposure to aqueous fluid (water, in e.g., the g.i. tract) which provides higher and uniform bioavailability. This characteristic further helps reduce the intra- and intersubject variability associated with the absorption of the cyclosporin in the mammal, as well as minimizes the effect of food on the absorption and bioavailability of the drug in mammals.
Moreover, there is no need for special precaution and procedure for the manufacturing, packaging and handling requirement during the preparation, storage and shipping of the product since ethanol is not present.
In addition, the compositions of the invention exhibit improved stability on storage as compared with compositions based on the use of ethanol or equivalent alkanols, such as those having 1-10 carbon atoms, and are, in particular, better adapted, e.g., for presentation in capsule, e.g. hard or soft gelatin capsule form. Preferred compositions in accordance with the present invention which are free or substantially free of ethanol or other hydrophilic components have the particular advantage of eliminating or substantially reducing packaging difficulties, e.g. in relation to the packaging of soft gelatin encapsulated forms.
The present pharmaceutical forms a more stable system and is capable of holding a larger amount of cyclosporin than prior art formulations.
The present invention exhibits additional advantages over other carrier system which are comprised of glycerides including those having significant amounts of monoglycerides. The present inventor has found that there is greater compatibility between the carrier and cyclosporin when propylene glycol esters comprising at least 60% by weight monoester, is utilized than when the carrier comprises monoglyceride, even if the monoglycerides are present in larger amounts.
Moreover, the present inventor has found that the present carrier system has advantages over those carrier systems comprising diesters. In the latter case, the diester does not exhibit the drug loading capabilities achieved by the present carrier system, and thus, as a result, the size of the unit dosage form in the present invention is significantly smaller.
Moreover, unlike other systems which contain glycofural and other components which are non-GRAS, the present formulation contemplated by the present invention has GRAS status.
Furthermore, the present formulation can also be administered as a parenteral preparation for intra-muscular or even intravenous use with higher drug loading.
Moreover, in the formulations of the present invention in which a hydrophilic component is substantially absent, there is even better compatibility between the cyclosporin and the carrier, and in case of capsules as the oral dosage form, between the pharmaceutical compositions as defined herein and the capsules, and particularly hard gelatin capsules. Moreover, in a preferred embodiment, it is preferred that fatty acid triglycerides are absent. The inventor has noted that the fatty acid triglycerides do not aid in solubilizing the cyclosporin; instead, their presence results in a larger oral dosage form, e.g., tablet or capsule. Consequently, it is preferred that the fatty acid triglycerides are substantially absent or even more preferably completely absent from the present pharmaceutical composition.
Thus the present pharmaceutical formulation has several advantages. It exhibits (I) an enhanced solubility of the cyclosporin, thereby providing for higher drug loading and reducing the size of oral unit dosage of same (e.g., the size of the capsule will be reduced); (II) greater and uniform bioavailability; (III) better storage stability; (IV) greater compatibility with hard and soft gelatin capsules; (V) reduced inter and intra-subject variability, and (VI) minimal effect of food on the oral absorption of the drug. Furthermore, administration of the present formulation in the reduced size dosage forms, such as capsules, will facilitate greater patient acceptance and compliance. Moreover, unlike pharmaceutical compositions of the prior art containing alcohol, the present formulation, as defined herein, does not require special handling during manufacturing or expensive specialized packaging.
The term xe2x80x9caqueous mediumxe2x80x9d as used herein, includes water, fluids containing water and in vivo media in mammals, such as the aqueous fluid present in the G.I. tract thereof.
Unless indicated to the contrary, the singular implies the plural and vice versa.
Moreover, it is to be understood, that in the preferred ratios given between cyclosporin and the propylene glycol esters, it is to be understood that the term, propylene glycol ester, unless indicated to the contrary, refers to the propylene glycol ester of C6-C18 fatty acid containing at least 60% monoester by weight based upon the total weight of propylene glycol ester. The ratio is not to be understood to be a ratio of the cyclosporin to monoesters in the propylene glycol ester. The same is true with respect to the ratio of propylene glcyol ester to surfactant and the ratio of drug:propylene glycol ester:surfactant.
Unless indicated to the contrary, all percentages and ratios are by weight.